raagapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ragas - Aesthetic
Deep sound-experiences in Nature reflect a transmission of a simple, passively receptive form of music which please and relax us. The term ‘Raga’ derived from Sanskrit [rga, color, musical mode ] is a traditional melodic type in Indian music with a tonal system on which variations are improvised within a prescribed framework of typical progressions, melodic formulas, and rhythmic patterns. The Raga Form distinguishes a natural and spontaneous sound cluster or phrase – normally consisting of 5-7 notes, but even the brevity of one, two, three or four notes have profound effects. The key is that this sound is intuitive and naturally produced. • Natural sounds • Simple • Passively receptive • Proven Effectiveness What are the Key principles' ''differing Western music from Raga Music ?' The major cause of the observed beneficial and therapeutic effects of Raga music is its 'precise tuning, different from that of the Western scale. The Western tuning system of ‘Equal temperament’ is a compromise based on a mathematical calculation.1 The advantage of it is that each of the twelve keys has a mathematically equivalent relationship so no difference is noted when modulating from one key to another. The problem transpires as the purity of sound (precise and relative frequency) is lacking and so it is impossible to get the full physiological and emotional effects. The Indian system of tuning is explicitly and scientifically explained in the Vedic literature as the sapta swarah, as noted in previous chapter. In 1968-71, author David Hughes in ''Svara saptah: 'Intonation in Vaisnava Music'', 1985, designed and performed a comprehensive series of experiments with different kinds of music to determine their effects on living beings. Analysis of the results revealed that of all musical styles, none is so beneficial to living beings as Vedic sound vibration (raga ''and ''mantra (sacred text)). David Hughes states that ‘of the varieties of Western music tested, only very early European classical music (madrigals and Gregorian chant) had any positive effect at all on living beings. All other forms of modern music were shown to be deleterious to various degrees.’ '' ' ' ---- 1 ''Each interval is the twelfth root of 2 times the previous note, expressed mathematically as '' 12√ 2 (N-1) 'The Natural scale''' The natural scale is appealing and relaxing as the relationship of Harmony exists between the notes Definition of Harmony '' As harmonic value is a function of the complexity of the interference pattern made up by two or more vibrations. Therefore the purest, most naturally pleasing vibrations are those whose relationship of frequencies can be described in simple whole numbers, and the simpler the numbers the better. All the swaras ''are based on this principle: that the intervals of the notes should be composed of as a simple a vibrational pattern. ''Illustration of harmony When we create sound energy, just like when we drop a pebble far out into a pond, waves spread out in all directions. If we drop two pebbles into the pond, then two sets of vibrations will spread across the pond. At a certain point the two sets of vibrations will meet. What happens when they meet? The interference of two vibrations creates an interference pattern, or grid of high and low points. Harmonic value can be defined most easily in terms of a ratio of two or more harmonic vibrations. The measure of harmonic value of an interval or swara (or any harmonic musical structure) is the reciprocal of the average of the denominator and the numerator of the integral fraction describing the frequency ratios of its component harmonics. If the frequencies are harmonically related to each other or harmonious, they will form a stable interference pattern. If the frequencies are very dissonant or assonant, the pattern will be unstable. This is just like in a small rowing boat when two sets of waves come together, it can cause turbulence and delay or enhancement and speed. Output If you have a stable interference pattern of sound vibrations, it feels comfortable and relaxing. You can rely on the pattern being regular and predictable. But if the interference pattern is unstable, there will be a lot of uncertainty, which the ear interprets as noise, or assonant vibrations. The sound waves that are related by integral ratios of frequencies create stable, regular patterns of vibrations. Therefore the regular pattern is beautiful. Regularity and proportion are two elements of beauty. So when the interference pattern created by two sets of vibrations is regular and geometric, we automatically feel it is beautiful. The Raga Form distinguishes a natural and spontaneous sound cluster or phrase, but even the brevity of one, two, three or four notes sung at the correct frequency can have profound effects on relaxing the mind. Each of the 7 swara frequency has one to one correspondence with the 7 chakras of the human body. Ragas evoke these chakras by increasing the blood flow to and from the region. Different ragas evoke these chakras in different proportions, thereby being able to heal different diseases. '''Why nature? The harmony is not based on any mathematical derivations but utilise those sounds which pre-exist in Nature and can be perceived by human ear. As it is completely natural, both animals and humans can have profound reactions to certain sounds. Some songbirds sing from repertoires which use the same rhythms and note combinations as modern composers. For example, the canyon wren also uses a 12-tone scale. The hermit thrush, on the other hand, sings in a five tone penta-scale which is common in this Asian music. Cycles (Periodicity) have been observed in everything. Specific frequencies have the ability to bring a myriad of changes, both positive and negative, to the body. Among some of the beneficial changes are: increased vitality, circulation, calmness, well-being, personal growth and empowerment, energy, balanced emotions, harmonious personal growth, even a deeper connection to our Source through spiritual growth. When much data from different fields of study are brought together it is clear that there are certain cycle periods (periodicity) which can be identified and which occur quite commonly. In addition, these periods are related to each other harmonically in exactly the same way that musical notes are. For example, music beats having 70-75 beats per minute equivalent to heart beat of 72/minute has a soothing effect. Breathing and heart rate: The changes in the brain waves brings about changes in other bodily functions as well. Breathing and heart rate can be altered by music. That may be one of the reasons why listening to music promotes relaxation and prevents the effects of chronic stress. Brain waves: Music with a strong beat can stimulate brainwaves to resonate in synchronization with the beat; with faster beats bringing excitement and sharper concentration and more alert thinking, while a slower tempo promotes a calm and meditative state. '''''Sleep Cycle and Meditation One cycle of sleep from stage 1 to REM (rapid-eye-movement) takes 90 minutes Meditation is essentially about being calm and the ability to alter one’s brain wave frequency to a desired state. Good meditation frequencies are in the alpha brain wave range (8-13Hz). While meditators have traditionally used several years to learn the techniques of meditation, the same effect can be attained with ‘brainwave entrainment’ through sound or music. In terms of acoustics (the study of sound), most ragas have 70-75 beats per minute. A raga with a standard beat has the ability to normalize the human body. A raga with higher beat energizes a person whereas a raga with lower beat is relaxing in nature. Starting from a single low frequency, non-linear systems can generate harmonics which are multiples of that frequency. In a complex system, under certain conditions it seems that the harmonics generated may take on a life of their own and proceed to generate further harmonics of their own frequency. Once this happens some frequencies will be produced in many more ways than others. These frequencies are the ones that are harmonics of the original where the harmonic number has many ways to be factorised such as 12 and 24 and the just intonation scale of 48, 54, 60, 64, 72, 80, 90, 96. Since, all musical sounds (of a given pitch) actually constitute a combination of several frequencies, pitch is more accurately, the predominant frequency of a sound (compare natural and tempered scales). Traditionally, in both Indian and western music, music is thought to be made of seven notes. The note after that, i.e. the eighth note would be double in frequency compared to the first. That is the reason for the name Octave (Okt- the root meaning eight in Indo-European). The classical name for the range of frequencies forming one octave is Saptak i.e. made up of seven notes. Traditionally, the Octave is made up of, or divided into, 7 basic notes, the Indian name being Sapta-Swara (sapta - seven, swara-note). Denoted as Sa, Re, Ga, Ma, Pa, Dha, Ni. After Ni comes Sa', this time, double in pitch compared to the first Sa i.e. an octave higher. Usually three octaves are recognized. The middle octave, most used, is called Madhya Saptaka. The lower octave is called Mandra Saptaka and the higher one Taara Saptaka. So, for example, if the basic reference note ' '' Assuming Sa is at 240Hz' *Mandra saptak would be 120-240 Hz, *Madhya Saptak would be 240-480 Hz *Taara Saptak would be 480-960 Hz. Relations between two or more musical notes or pitches and can be understood as “harmony”, the similar concept in western music. Given two sounds of two frequencies, the way we hear them comparatively has more to do with the ratio of their frequencies, rather than their difference i.e. we deal with geometric progressions. For example, two frequencies which are exact multiples of two (i.e. ratio of 2:1) have the highest consonance i.e. they make a pleasing sound together. In fact, in any natural sound, we not only get a fundamental (or dominant) frequency, say x, but also frequencies which are integer multiples, 2x, 3x, 4x etc, usually with decreasing intensity. This series of integer multiple frequencies are called overtones or harmonics (from which words like harmony and harmonium come). Also, the predominant frequency and its second hormonic (i.e. 2x ) are said to be an octave away from each other. Similarly a ratio of 10 is called a decade. The human audible range is usually given as 20Hz to 20,000 Hz, though with age it becomes difficult to hear the highest frequencies. Here, 20Hz and 40Hz are an octave away (2x difference). 20Hz and 200Hz have a difference of a decade. 20Hz to 200Hz is called the bass decade (or just bass, pronounced base), 200Hz to 2000Hz is the middle decade and 2KHz to 20KHz is the upper decade. The middle decade is the most important part of the spectrum as for as human audibility goes. Why is the frequency of the reference note (Sa) not fixed at some absolute value? Vocal music is the dominant genre in the Indian tradition and every human being has a distinctive voice. Futhermore, the voice of the same individual changes over time. Thus, every individual’s reference frequency (the frequency that he/she finds most comfortable to anchor his/her singing around) would differ to some extent. Very simply, this is the reason for not assigning Sa a pre-determined absolute frequency. Typically, men choose a higher reference frequency than women. Ragas and Aesthetics Awaken your senses to the unique experience of the Raga form. Music has always been a part of living culture. Music is capable of improving happiness, peace, health and concentration. It is however important to know the method and duration for which Music is to be experienced and practised. ''Music of the Indian Ragas is an aesthetic fulfilment in life. '' Ragas create vibrations which are associated with particular feelings (rasa) and sentiments (bhava) causing an unseen link between music and our moods and physical health. Such is this musical system like no other, containing the perfect balance of emotions, seasons, time, feeling, and mood. The devotional Raga music of India is a whole universe of spiritual possibilities that we can come to know more and more intimately through regular disciplined learning and practice. This kind of music practice is called Riyaz. Like any serious spiritual practice, this music will only be possible if it feels right for you. The only way to find out whether you have a destiny for Raga music is to try it out. For this, you require training and time to practice every day. This will give you rewards beyond anything you can imagine. Hindustani classical is not instant music; it gradually flows and grows as the musician imparts more expressions. It is like painting a picture – a disorganised array of colours on a canvas is not called a painting, but actually the artist has to create this slowly, carefully, lovingly, stroke by stroke. Similarly, when we develop a Raga we use the notes in various combinations and permutations and unfold the characteristics of the Raag, note by note in the most aesthetically pleasing manner eg pausing or standing on notes which are the dominant sonances (see Vadi and Samvadi). ''Music of Indian Ragas is a therapeutic remedy for life. '' The soothing effects of music have been well described over the centuries and across cultures. The ancient Greeks expressed thoughts about music having healing effects. It can change mood, have stimulant or sedative effects, and alter physiologic processes such as heart rate and breathing. Music therapy is a form of holistic medicine that can be used to induce relaxation, reduce pain, boost immune function and reduce stress. Music is one of the most effective ways of controlling emotions and blood pressure too. Section heading Raga form: Nature to Neurones Our brain pulses and vibrates like everything in this Universe.'' The brain pulse is measured like sound in cycles per second(cps) or Hertz. The electroencephalogram (EEG) enables scientists to measure the electrical activity of the brain. Brainwaves are categorized in 4 categories : Beta, Alpha, Theta and Delta. EEG and the human brain’s state EEG (Electroencephalography) technology is used to measure the human brain’s electrical vibrations. The resulting EEG pattern will contain frequency elements mainly below 30Hz. The frequencies are categorized into four states which is shown below: The dominant frequency in the EEG pattern determines what shall the current state of the brain. If the amplitude of the alpha range frequencies is highest, then the brain is said to be in the alpha stage. '''Alpha' Intervening between waking brain wave activity and sleeping brain waves, is a rhythmic form of brain activity known as Alpha Waves. Alpha rhythms (8 to 13 cps) appear when your eyes are closed and your mind is in a quiet state of relaxation. When your brain is in an alpha rhythm state, the right brain (creative) is most active, while the critical censoring function performed by your left brain is “half asleep.” Thus when in the alpha state, your feelings and images can more easily pass through the “gate-keeper” of your left hemisphere, unaffected by judgment, and into your conscious mind. Scientists have shown that highly creative people have different brain waves from normal and non-creative people. In order to have a creative inspiration, your brain needs to be able to generate a big burst of Alpha brain waves, mostly on the right side of the brain. The brains of creative people can generate these big Alpha brain wave bursts, and do so when they are faced with problems to solve. Normal and non-creative people tend to be unable to produce Alpha brainwave increases when they are faced with problems, and so they have more difficulty coming up with creative ideas and solutions. Any time you have an insight or an inspiration, you know your brain just produced more Alpha waves than usual. Scientists have also shown in experiments; Buddhist monks in meditation also experience significant Alpha brain wave activity. Alpha brain waves occur naturally as you are falling asleep or day dreaming, and alpha wave activity is at its height when you first wake up. Concrete thoughts, physical activity, or light on the retina of the eye can send the brain out of alpha and into beta wave activity. Thus, the ideal time for exploring the subconscious mind in the alpha state occurs as you are falling asleep and as you are awakening. We can naturally enter the alpha state when we slowly and naturally wake up A good memory is associated with well-regulated and efficient gamma activity, whereas a gamma deficiency creates learning disabilities. They are associated with increased levels of compassion, feelings of happiness, ideal brain functioning, conscious awareness of reality and increased mental abilities. Advanced meditators have more gamma brainwaves compared to non-meditators and the higher the number of gamma brainwaves present, the deeper the meditation state. Gamma brainwaves are believed essential to performing at an ideal level. Peak performers have large amounts of gamma brainwave activity compared with others. Alpha followed by gamma creates peak mental preparation and performance. Just like any of the other brainwave patterns, too much of one rhythm can cause problems. Gamma brainwaves are present with increasing levels of stress and anxiety. When many gamma waves are seen in combination with beta waves on an E.E.G, usually high levels of anxiety are present. In summary, there are five brainwave states that range from the high amplitude, low frequency delta to the low amplitude, high frequency gamma. These brainwave states range from deep dreamless sleep to high arousal. Research has shown that although one brainwave state may predominate at any given time, depending on the actions of the individual, the remaining brain states are always present. In other words, while in an aroused state and showing a beta brainwave pattern, there also exists a component of alpha, theta, delta and gamma, even though these may be present only at the trace level. Music is one of the few activities that involves using the whole brain. It is intrinsic to all cultures and can have surprising benefits not only for learning language, improving memory and focusing attention, but also for physical coordination and development. Specific frequencies have the ability to bring a myriad of changes, both positive and negative, to the body. Among some of the beneficial changes are: *increased vitality *circulation *calmness *well-being *personal empowerment *energy *balanced emotions *harmonious personal growth The therapeutic basis is dependent on first setting right any imbalance and then experiencing its effects through a daily routine to create healthy living and positive attitudes. The physical, mental and spiritual intertwine, with one affecting the other. Music is very much useful in warding off depression and anxiety. Thus, music promotes emotional well being and in maintaining positive mental health. A Raga’s scientific, precise, subtle and aesthetic melodic form with ascending and descending movement consisting of only 5-7 notes, are derived from the natural sounds of nature. A combination of such notes has a collective frequency which when understood can be used to heal the body. Research has shown that this music has a profound effect on body and mind. Simple iterative musical rhythms with low pitched swaras (bhajans and kirtans) are time-tested sedatives. Once involved in this form of music, you will experience the proven benefits in your day to day health. There are many ways to achieve this goal but the path toward this is an individual journey. ''Why is a Raga used for health and healing? '' How does Raga music help? Ragas are said to have healing properties, if sung perfectly (at specific frequencies). § Achieves a physiological balance ' There is a growing awareness that ragas could be a safe alternative for many medical interventions. '§ By regular deep long breaths ' Regular deep breathing increases life span '§ Maintaining rhythm or regularity The Routine and Regularity for daily living is important for healthy body and mind. By a repeating cycle of specific frequencies it brings vital organ frequencies toward a relaxed meditational state and restores a balance in hormones and minerals. § Improves memory skills ' Rapid learning of sargam patterns improves memory retention by multi-sensory input using key modalities of auditory, visual and kinesthetic stimuli. Working memory is awakened and long-term memory skills are sharpened. '§ By relaxing and developing calm attitudes ''' Meditation has been proven to better manage our reactions to stress and recover more quickly from disturbing events, daily focus and outlook in life is changed with greater spiritual and emotional satisfaction '' '